


The missing Miya

by tallies420a



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Miya Osamu, Protective Sakusa Kiyoomi, and fingernails..., atsumu needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallies420a/pseuds/tallies420a
Summary: It was normal for Atsumu to stay after practice long than his brother. What wasn't normal was for Atsumu to not return home.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 158





	1. “I’ll be fine!”

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my wattpad (same username)

3 person

"Miya! It's your turn to clean up!" The twins both nod and turn from their captain and the rest of the team who was leaving after afternoon practice. Atsumu picked up a broom while Osamu picked up stray volleyballs laying on the floor.

"Why am I always stuck with youuuuu?" Atsumu whined out like a child.

"Because we're related so we go home together. Kinda." They both chuckled. Atsumu always stayed about and hour or so after practice has ended and was back home by the time dinner was ready. If he wasn't he always made sure to tell someone he was running late. 

"Damn shoulda eatn' ya in the womb." Osamu turned to Atsumu and in sync they both said.

"BuTcHa DiNdNt!" They both fell over laughing. After a while they finished, for once without fighting too much, and Osamu started to head home. As he walked home Osamu felt something...off? Nothing big, just like something bad will happen. Osamu normally trusted his gut so he turned to his brother.

"Hey 'Tsumu why don't you head home with me today?" Atsumu turned and looked very confused.

"Why? I always head home by myself whats the difference today?" 

"I dont know just- just somthin's weird. Like something bad's gonna happen." Atsumu laughed and waved his hand in front of his face dismissively.

Spoiler: he wasn’t

"Ill be fine!"


	2. Somethings.....off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on my wattpad (same user)

3 person 

Atsumu liked to be alone. Not all the time he did still crave the attention of others, but just being alone with just him and a gym were he can do what ever he wants for a while was absolutely liberating. So thats what he did every weekday for about an hour and a half, he would bast his favorite music, some of which was in English and he could sing it perfectly, practice setting, and just kinda run around to get energy out before he went home. 

But today felt... weird like he was being watched by something. But unlike his brother he ignored it and did as usual. After about 30 minutes his heart rate was faster than it should be and he felt petrified. Atsumu decided it was time to head home a bit earlier then normal but felt no need to text anyone because he was going to be early not late.

As he was walking down the main road to get back to his house he heard footsteps behind him, chalking it up as his imagination he put in his headphones, turned up the music, and kept walking. Trying to take his mind off of it he closed his eyes. When he opened them again he stopped immediately and ripped his earbuds out, you could still hear the faint noise of the song playing. He looked around and saw a lot of abandoned buildings. Glass broken with wood boards covering the windows like an 'x'. There was police crime scene tape everywhere reading 'DO NOT ENTER'. Atsumu heard the faint sound of his song stop playing and pulled his phone up only to see the empty battery symbol flash in front of the plug.

His breathing quickened as and whipped his head around looking for something, anything that will show him the way out of there. He couldn't see anything and just started running a direction that looked the most safe. He felt as if he was running in circles. Terror-stricken Atsumu kept seeing the same buildings over and over again. He stoped to check his surroundings.

That was his mistake. 

For only seconds later a hand grabbed him by his mouth ripping off his jacket and making him drop his phone before getting pulled away somewhere in the darkness.


	3. “Where’s my brother!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on my wattpad (same user)

3 person

"I'm home!" 

"Hey dear! Dinners almost ready!" Osamu sniffed the air. 

"Mm smells good. Katsudon?" He said as he threw his bag on the sofa, taking off his jacket, and loosening his school tie.

"Yup! You certainly do have a nose for food dont you son?" He smiled at his mothers antics.

"Haha I guess so 'ma go get changed be righ' back!" He went upstairs and put a black long sleeve shirt on and some leggings because why not? He went down stairs and dinner was on the table and his mom was bringing out the rice. 

"Atsumu staying late again?" He shrugged and checked his phone.

No new notifications 

"Nope nothin' from 'im" his mom hummed that hum she did when he was making a mental note in her head.

"Tell him dinners ready." He nodded and send the message.

—————————— 

It was well past when Atsumu was supposed to be home and no one had gotten a text from him.

"Hey Osamu? Where's your brother?" Osamu turned to look at his mother who looked a bit nervous.

"I dont know but I dont have a good feeling...Twin telepathy or something I guess." His mother nodded and pulled up her phone to see where he was. Their mom had installed an app on both their phones that let her see where they were even after the phone died. When she pulled it up he eyes went from nervous to horrified. A scream ripped its way out of her throat and she threw her phone across the room. Osamu and his dad rushed over to her.

"Mom?! What's wrong?!" She pointed at her phone with a shaky finger. And Osamu went to pick it up but his mom kept her grip on him.

"N-NO! Dont leave! Not another one!!" His rose into his throat. 'What does she mean?' Their dad Went over and looked at the phone. His eyes to widened in horror.

"Osamu grab you and your moms jacket we need to leave." Osamu titled his head.

"What?"

"Atsumus phone is dead and hes in the middle of an abandoned neighborhood a few miles from here." Osamus heart sank this time.

"I told him....I told him to come back with me!" His dad put a hand on his sons shoulder.

"You know your brother hes been stubborn since birth trust us." Osamu whipped around and grabbed his jacket putting it on quickly.

"No. Trust me, His face is the first I saw and damnit it will be the last! Now where is my brother!" Was the last thing he said before slamming the front door.


	4. “What do you want from me!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on my wattpad (same user)

TW: gore (kinda)

3 person

When Atsumu woke up he was zip-tied to a chair with duck tape around them with his hands behind his back. He had seen videos on how to break out of them but there was a message on the wall.

"Escape and see what happens'

Yea, no. He wasn't trying that. He sat there looking around him there was a chainsaw, drills, a scalpel. He tried to scream but it was muffled by the cloth in his mouth. He heard chuckles behind him and he turned around to see someone in a ski mask holding a bat. Atsumu started screaming again, flailing around in his chair. The person put the bat under his chin and brought his face close to Atsumu.

"Scream again and I will beat your head in. Got it?" Atsumu nodded fearfully. The guy grabbed 'Tsumus hand and a scalpel off the table. Atsumu eyes widened in fear.

"You love your hands dont you." He said as he put the blade under his fingernail pulling up slightly.

"You can scream all you want now baby." He ripped the nail up and off Atsumus hand. A blood curdling scream ripped from his throat. The guy laughed as he ripped another one off. He had only ripped two off then kicked the chair over on its side. Leaving Atsumu on the floor screaming, crying, and on his side unable to move. Before he left he just screamed out.

"What do you want from me!!"


	5. HELP IS COMING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on my wattpad (same user)

3 person 

Osamu had texted everyone he could think of, Sunarin, Kita, Aran, Sakusa, Komori. Anyone he could think of to help find Atsumu. He sent them his last location and they all met up near the entrance of the town. Osamu pulls up the text sent by his dad (he was staying with his mom. Why? Fanfics) that had his location and sent it to them via a group chat. 

"Guys, if you dont find him I swear to GOD i will end all of you." The nod and in groups of two went off on their own. The air was dense and crisp almost had a weighted feel to it, it was dark so they all had flashlights. After a half hour of searching and calling his brothers name and no texts from the others. He saw blood splashed against the wall of a building and next to the run down house was a dumpster turned over with blond hair peering out the bottom of it.

Osamu dropped to he knees and with wide eyes buried his face in his hands and screamed.

"N-NO! T-That cant be.." he trailed off and Suna went over to the dumper. 'Please be a animal. Please be an animal." He lifted it up and it felt like was weight of the world was both relived and put upon him at the same time. It wasn't atsumu nor a human for that matter but what it was was a old Labrador dog that had been crushed by the falling metal.

"Osamu...It's not him..." Osamu whipped his head out of his hands and looked up at the puppy and immediately felt sick. He bolted up of the ground and threw up next to an abandoned tattoo parlor. Suna covered his mouth and gagged.

"W-we need to leave.."

"Agreed." They both ran out of there.

———————

Atsumu woke up in excruciating pain. His legs hurt, (sangwoo came for house ankles) His arms hurt, his fingernails had almost all been ripped off, along with the skin on the pads of his fingers, the skin along the bridge of his nose was cut in a long strip, and he had head wounds he couldn't see because there was so much blood threatening to pool in his eyes. Tears and sobs ran through his body as he became more aware of his injuries the pain increased 10 fold. 

The man came in laughing hysterically, running around and flailing the wooden bat around like a mad man. 

"I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna kill you!" Singing that one phrase over and over to the tune of ring around the rosey. 

"....what do you want from me...." Atsumu mumbled but somehow it cought his attention.

"Well I always see you practice in the gym after the normals have gone home! I find that FASCINATING. You see! When I was younger I always DREMT of being pro." Atsumu didn't really feel like dying so he went along with the conversation.

"Why didnt you?" The man went from all smiley to frowning and pissed.

"One of my teammates didnt want to get a ball so I had to go after it. BUT i landed on my leg wrong and ripped my Achilles heel." Atsumu winced at the thought of that.

"So I tied him up in my basement and did the same to you what i did to him! All i did was try to help my team but I WAS THE ONE PUNISHED!!" He threw the bat down no hard it cracked in half.

"I HATE VOLLEYBALL AND ANYONE WHO PLAYS IT!! THATS WHY i sent you brother a text! The brother you always picked on, the brother that you always made fun of, and i dont think i ever heard you to say 'I love you', The brother of which you share the same DNA. i dont think he'll come do you? I men he did always say how much he wanted to be an only child?" Atsumu opened his mouth to protest but he found no good argument. He was right, they did alway fight, thats all they ever did. He sat back in the chair a sighed letting the man take a knife and make a small incision down his throat, not enough to kill him or hurt him really bad, but just enough to prove-

Help isn't coming


	6. He’s alive

Osamu had lost Suna a while back. He just kept running and running screaming out his his twins name.

"Hey! Samu!" The 7 year old Osamu looked over at his brother.

"What 'Tsumu." Atsumu shoved the computer in his face.

"I read that twins are really rare in Japan!"

"Okay?" Atsumu started jumping up and down.

"Lets make a promise! We're born together and we die together!" Osamu just smiles softly.

"Yea.."

He kept running and shouting until he heard a shriek and collided with a body. He opened his eyes and brought up his fist to punch at the person when he noticed Aran beneath him guarding his face with his hands.

"ARAN!" Aran looks up and Kita holds back a chuckle. Osamu glares at him and he shuts up quickly. 

"Did you guys find anything?" Their faces drop and Aran pulls his bag of his shoulder, as he does this everyone else came up behind them. Kita pulled out the Inarizaki jacket and Atsumus phone, headphones still plugged in and with the fox charms on the earbud itself that Osamu got Atsumu for a small gift a while back. Again Osamu felt sick, his throat burned still from the last time and his nose burned along with it. He fell to his knees and screamed. Everyone’s chest twisted with guilt knowing they could do nothing. Kita grabbed Atsumus phone and plugged it into a portable charger he had. When it hit 1% he turned it on and a few text notifications popped up, most of them from Osamu and their parents but one from a unknown number. He opened up the text and his eyes widened in horror. 

A picture of Atsumu tied to a chair blood running down his hands, face, head, and throat. His clothes where badly torn and his legs looked bruised and his ankles were swollen. He had bloody tear tracks running down his face and his hair was disheveled. The message just said.

“He’s alive, hurry.”


	7. saw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also on my wattpad (same user)

Suna quickly decided not to show Osamu the picture for obvious reasons but he did tell him.

"There's a picture of Atsumu....hes alive but he looks in a lot of pain and the message just says 'he's alive, hurry.'" Osamus eyes almost lit up and rushed over, Suna pressed the phone into his chest trying to block osamu from seeing it but he ripped it out of his hands and almost immediately dropped the phone. 

"H-he needs us....he needs me! We gotta go! Call 119!" As if on cue a new message came in.

'Call the police and he will never see the light of day again.

"Or not. Text them asking for their location." Kita nodded and picked up the phone sending the text.

———————-

"OH LOOK ANOTHER MESSAGE!!" Atsumu turned pale in the face when the man read it out loud.

"'Where are you?' Really....thats the best he could come up with? You and your brother really are dumb."

"T-thats not..that cant be just him." This got the mans attention.

"Oh?" Atsumu realized he made a mistake and held his head down. The man picked up the bat and placed it under his chin lifting his head up.

"Tell me and I wont hurt them."

\-----------------------

Osamu, Sakusa, and Kita were pacing around while Aran, Komori, and Suna where tracing the location the number had sent. 

"Found it!!" All three pacers wipped their heads around to look at Suna with a location and Osamu took off. He ran till his feet physically couldn't move anymore. When he looked up he saw a sign written in blood.

'do you wanna play a game?'

his heart sank


	8. Let the games begin

Osamu walked in the room and almost immediately fell on something, when he put his hands on the floor to lift himself up the liquid was thick. The light was dim so he couldn't see what it was at first but when the light turn on he flinched and slowly opened his eyes and he was covered in blood. He panicked realizing their was so much of it he got up an ran he ran and ran till a wall stood in his way there was two doors with a sign in the middle, there were two doors on either side with signs above them too. The middle read:

1:What's Atsumus birthday: October 5 or November 9 - correct 

Well that's easy its the same as his. He walks in the door with O5 over it. 

2:What's Atsumus favorite food: onigiri or fatty tuna -correct 

3: What's Atsumus boyfriends name: Sakusa or Kita - correct 

4: What's Atsumus position: setter or wing spiker - correct 

5: Do you love your brother enough to save him? -yes-

He finished the doors and there where pictures lining the wall with a timer above all of them, in sync going down from 10:00

9:46 

Atsumu crying

9:20

Atsumu being beaten by kids at school

8:00

A video of Atsumu twisting his ankle really bad then getting up to play again 

Pictures ran all the way down a 50 foot hallway with a timer still counting down it had gotten to 7 and Osamu started booking it down that hallway which led to a door the timer reached zero and the word

'Good'

Flashed across the screen. He stood in front of a door with a computer in front of it. He opened it up and the password said- your birthday- He put in October 5 and a video opened up of Atsumu screaming out in pain. His fingernails were being torn off and he was covered in blood and he looked in a lot of pain with a gash on his face. A random person came running out and gave a speech on why he didnt play anymore and went on another rant about how Osamu wasn't coming for him he than slit his throat and walked off leaving Atsumu to scream and bleed. Osamu ran away from the computer and back towards the door flinging himself onto it busing it open. 

There was a chair in the middle of the room and blood was all over the floor and there was what looked like a doctors table with a bunch of tools on it. There was a scalpel with blood on it and a bunch of other stuff Osamu didnt know the name of, but what he noticed most

Was his brother was nowhere to be found.


	9. W-what?

I'm in my ELA class and we just read a story about a brother killing the other....😅

A random man came in laughing hysterically with a huge bag in his hand. Osamu couldn't make out what was happening. Was his brother in that bag? Was he a good brother? Was he a good twin? When was the last time he said 'I love you'? The man started jumping around Osamu like a mad man.

"Where the hell is my brother!!" The man stopped.

"Why would you care? If you knew this was going to happen why didn't you force him to walk home with you. If you actually cared about him you would've stayed with him when your parents hit him and he cried and cried all night when you were over doing who knows what at Sunas house. You left him." The man grabbed a remote and turned on a TV of his brother running through the woods fear evident in his eyes you could faintly hear yellow by yoh kamiyama playing in his headphones. Osamu knows that song by heart Atsumu plays that song every time he's scared a small habit that Osamu picked up on. The man grabbed Atsumu from behind and what sounded like a strained a muffled ''SAMU!' Ripped from his throat. Osamus hand flew to his mouth.

"N-no that cant be him...THAT CANT BE!" The man chuckled and played another tape of Atsumu in the gym he was clearly nervous and when Osamu left he got even more tense. 

"Oh its him dont get me wrong. You think you have your brother all figured out. You think that hes so annoying but yet when I would rip his finger nails off one by one screaming at him to tell me where you were he never gave in. That man is the most resilient person I've ever seen." He plays another clip on a passed out Atsumu getting beaten with a bat. His legs were swollen and it looked as if he was on the brink on death.

"Tell you what. I'll give you that bat and you can fight me with it, I wont take a weapon and if I win your brothers a goner if you win you can have him back." Osamu held his hand out and the man gave him the bat. The only thing was-

The bat was made out of rubber?


	10. You did WHAT

"W-what the-" The man started hysterically laughing he looked up and the man ripped his mask off. It was the exchange student from America he heard laughing behind him and ruffling of fabric. He turns around to see his brother getting out of the bag, once he had fully emerged from the fabric-

"Towel me for the love of god i feel so gross in this." Kita ran out and threw a towel at him. He wiped off the SFX makeup...he looked normal again.

"A-astumu?"

"Hello dear brother of mine. Oh and if your wondering this is all a prank I'm fi-!" He was cut off by a hug from his twin. 

"Hey its okay I'm fine it was just a prank."

"But what about the recordings?"

"Staged."

"The injuries?"

"Makeup." 

"Kita? Aran? Suna? Sakusa? Komori? The dog!?"

"Okay the people where with me along with mom and dad and what dog?" Osamu almost threw up knowing that it was a real dog. 

"Why? Why would you do this?!" Osamu held on to ATsumu so tight they both fell on the floor.

"I wanted to get you back for stealing my food. I think i did didn't i?" Osamu looked up.

"WHY?!?! FOR THAT?!" Atsumu and everyone else fell over with laughter.

"WE GOT YOU GOOOOOD!!" Osamu dug his face into his brothers chest. Atsumu reciprocated and Sakusa snareled at them (there hugging not kissing) And Atsumu put his finger down his throat and fake gagged. Atsumu felt his shirt get wet.

"A-are you crying?" 

"Yes you moron! I thought you were going to die!!" Atsumu started to pet Osamus hair.

"Yea yea I'm not gonna die I'm okay. Hey 'Samu?" Osamu nodded.

"I can tell you wanna try that makeup so lets go." Osamu chuckles and gets up wiping his face as he did so.

"Yea, lets before i kill you myself."


End file.
